A device for picking up samples in a material with a granular or powdery nature, consisting of a stem in which a channel for collecting material to be picked up is recessed, is known in the prior art from document WO 01/92 847. A scraping lip is formed along the channel. By rotating the device by means of a flywheel located at the upper end of the stem, the material may be collected into the channel. The stem is provided at its lower end, with a nose cone allowing the device to penetrate into the soil.
From documents WO 01/92 847 and FR 2 845 305. It is known how to use a hammer cooperating with a male or female member of the device for picking up samples, this member being positioned above the stem, for helping the user of the device to drive the latter into the soil or the material to be picked up.
However, this type of devices for picking up samples should be driven into the soil or the material to be picked up, and taken out of the soil or material while being held truly vertically. If this is not the case, for example if it is used by a newcomer, there is the risk that the stem might be twisted and the device for picking up samples might become unusable.